howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Wraith
|Source = Franchise}} The Sand Wraith is a Tidal Class dragon introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and it also appears in School of Dragons. There are two other known subspecies, the Desert Wraith and the Sweet Wraith. Official Description Physical Appearance Sand Wraith Egg.png Sand wraith titan.png|Titan Wing Egg The Sand Wraith egg appears to have a smooth, somewhat luster to it and is sand brown color and darker brown spots on it. Hatchling to Adult The Sand Wraith's skin looks like the sand, as it is bright sand brown. It has spikes on it's head which resembles the Night Fury's nubs and ears on its head. The Sand Wraith also has secondary wings. It also has a unique tail design which consists of 2 arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Similar in body and wing shape to the Night Fury, this dragon has more spines, along it's head and wings. The spines are thinner and longer, and all considerably sharper. It also has two large 'thumb' claws on it's wings. It's head is flatter, and ends more pointed likely to aid in burying itself. Instead of having sails at the end of their tails, there are thicker spikes. Overall the dragon is covered in brown tones, it's spines fading to a far darker almost blake shade, while it's wings sport lighter spotting. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, this dragon has a very straight spine, but in School of Dragon, the spine has a mammalian curvature like a Night Fury's spine. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sand Wraiths are reddish brown and their wings have a yellow edge with a sophisticated network of vein like patterns on it. Spikes emerge from the back of their head, their wings, their back and their tail. Also, their tail fin and second pair of wings are larger. A black band forms over their eyes. Abilities Hardened Balls of Sand and Fire Unlike other dragons, the Sand Wraith has a unique fire power. It shoots hardened balls of sand surrounded by weak fire from a distance!. Speed and Stealth The Sand Wraiths are very fast, they're also extremely agile and maneuverable, according to School of Dragons. Camouflage This dragon is an expert in camouflage and will bury itself in the sand. This is to keep cool and surprise prey from below. This allows it to completely blend in with the sand as it waits for unsuspecting prey or as a way to avoid sunburn. Intelligence The Sand Wraith is described as being extremely intelligent according to School of Dragons. Weaknesses According to Rise of Berk, Sand Wraiths burrow through the sand to avoid sunburn, which means their skin is sensible to heat. Appearances The Sand Wraith has not appeared in any episodes of the Dreamworks Dragon series', but has appeared in many of their games: Dragons: Rise of Berk and School Of Dragons! Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon first appeared in ''Rise of Berk. They also introduced the two subspecies, Sweet Wraith and Desert Wraith. ''School of Dragons This dragon later appeared in ''School of Dragons. Here it has a slightly more curved and cat-like spine than its original version, and the spikes on the head are spaced more like Night Fury plates rather than evenly spaced. Trivia *The Sand Wraith might be what Fishlegs was referring to when he described a dragon that "buries itself for like a week". He could also be referring to the Sweet Death. *The Sand Wraith's design and behavior seem partially based on those of the Angel Shark, the Sidewinder Rattlesnake, and the Horned Lizard. *Sand Wraiths bear a strong resemblance to the Night Fury. Coincidentally, baby Sand Wraiths do not have teeth in Rise of Berk. *Sand Wraiths and their variations are the only Tidal Class dragons in Rise of Berk that are on stone slab platforms instead of pools. *Sand Wraith eggs bear a strong resemblance to Petoskey stones. *The Sand Wraith's ability to hide under the sand is similar to the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands from the books. They are also similar to Sandsharks, another species from the books. *The Sand Wraith may be an upcoming dragon in Race to The Edge, as a writer of the show, Jack C. Thomas revealed that there may be a dragon that "Grabs people from under the sand and pulls them down into its lair". References Site Navigation pl:Sand Wraitha Category:Tidal Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise